Gourmandise
by Yeliria
Summary: Jess aime le chocolat et elle ne va pas hésiter à partager ce défaut avec Sam. Sexuellement explicite.


**Bonjour à tous,**

**Après avoir lu une bonne quantité de lemon sur le couple Sam/Jess et avoir constaté le peu de fic en français concernant ce couple je me suis lancée. Sachez qu'il s'agit uniquement d'un graphique sans aucune prétention alors ne cherchez pas d'intrigue il n'y en a aucune.^^ **

**Disclaimer : **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, je ne touche rien pour cette fic, blabla vous connaissez la chanson. Ah oui, et le Nutella non plus ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez.

_**Gourmandise**_

Sam releva les yeux de son bouquin de droit et esquissa un sourire en voyant sa compagne assise sur le lit, un pot de Nutella déjà bien entamé à coté d'elle. Elle trempait machinalement sa cuillère dans le bocal sans détourner son regard du livre qu'elle lisait. Le jeune homme se demanda une fois de plus comment elle pouvait avaler autant de pate à tartiner sans jamais être malade. Cela demeurait un mystère.

Au fil des mois, Sam avait pris l'habitude d'en avoir un bocal dans leur placard. C'était presque devenu aussi indispensable que des pates ou du riz. Lorsque les réserves étaient épuisées, il se débrouillait pour en trouver, peu importe l'heure.

Il l'observa quelques minutes alors qu'elle se délectait du chocolat. Totalement happée dans les tourments de l'enfer de Dante, la jeune femme n'avait pas la moindre conscience de l'érotisme qu'elle dégageait lorsque sa langue passait avec sensualité sur la cuillère ou quand elle pinçait celle-ci entre ses lèvres.

Sentant finalement le regard de son homme sur elle, elle tourna les yeux, stoppant son mouvement en pleine élan alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à savourer une nouvelle cuillérée.

« Est-ce que ca va bébé ? » Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés devant tant d'insistance.

Sam acquiesça en se levant, franchissant les quelques pas qui le séparait d'elle et prit place sur le rebord du lit.

« Ca va bien. Je me disais juste que pate à tartiner impliquait que tu l'étales sur du pain » Sourit-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur son épaule.

« Il n'y a pas de meilleures façons de manger du Nutella » Elle s'interrompit, semblant réfléchir quelque instants avant d'afficher un sourire sur son visage. « Sauf une peut être. »

« Laquelle ? » Demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Pour seule réponse Jess se mordilla la lèvre et s'agenouilla au plus prêt de Sam. Abandonnant son livre sur le lit elle passa son doigt sur le rebord du pot, en collectant une petite quantité, avant de tracer une ligne chocolatée partant des lèvres de Sam, passant sur son menton pour ensuite glisser dans son cou. Elle porta ensuite son doigt à sa bouche, le léchant d'une manière suggestive pour en enlever les dernières brides de chocolat, puis se pencha vers son homme et gouta à la saveur du nouveau mélange.

La langue de sa compagne trainant divinement sur sa peau, Sam ferma les yeux en rejetant sa tête en arrière pour lui laisser plus d'accès. Lorsqu'elle insista sur une zone particulièrement érogène dans sa gorge, il laissa échapper un soupire. Jess connaissait la sensibilité de Sam à cet endroit et n'hésitait pas à user de son savoir pour lui faire perdre la tète. Il enroula son bras droit autour de la taille de la jeune blonde et l'attira contre lui, l'invitant à le chevaucher.

Désormais assise confortablement sur les cuisses de son amant, ses mains fermement crampées à ses hanches, Jess laissa balader les siennes dans son dos. Sam ne portait qu'un boxer qu'elle sentait prendre dangereusement forme entre ses jambes. S'assurant de n'avoir laissé aucune trace de pate à tartiner sur la peau du jeune homme, elle s'écarta finalement, un sourire appréciateur sur les lèvres.

« Oh oui, c'est bien meilleur comme ca. » Murmura-t-elle sensuellement contre la bouche de Sam

« Tu n'es qu'une gourmande ! » Reprit-t-il sur le même ton.

Jess émit un petit rire, acquiesçant de bon cœur à ce défaut. Sur ses lèvres une infime trace de Nutella avait échappé à sa vigilance. L'une des mains de Sam remonta le long de son dos pour venir s'installer dans sa nuque. Lascivement il passa sa langue sur le contour de sa lèvre pour gouter à son tour avant de capturer pleinement sa bouche.

Désireux d'en savourer plus, il les fit basculer d'un mouvement sur le lit sans rompre leur baiser. Se retenant sur un bras pour ne pas infliger tout son poids à sa compagne, son autre main s'affaira aussitôt à se débarrasser de la chemise qu'elle lui avait piquée. Le dernier bouton du vêtement lui montra résistance un instant avant de finalement céder sous son impatience. Il s'écarta d'elle et plongea dans son regard, y trouvant avec bonheur l'éclat d'un désir certain. Il écarta les pans de tissu qui la couvrait, mettant à nu son exquise poitrine.

« Laisse-moi essayer. » Susurra-t-il en agrippant le pot de Nutella.

A son tour il en happa une certaine quantité sur son doigt et le laissa glisser entre le vallon des seins de Jess avant de dessiner une arabesque jusqu'à son nombril, maculant sa peau délicate d'une fine couche de chocolat. Partageant un dernier regard tendre avec sa compagne, Sam fondit sur elle, récoltant avec gourmandise la moindre particule de pate à tartiner. Sa langue chaude et douce tira un gémissement à Jess lorsqu'elle dévia de son chemin pour s'approcher dangereusement de son mamelon gauche déjà durcit par le désir, se contentant de le contourner, avant de reprendre sa route.

Jess enfuit sa main dans les cheveux de Sam alors qu'il taquinait son nombril, léchant consciencieusement le Nutella qui s'y était logé. Ils n'en étaient qu'au début mais déjà son souffle se faisait saccadé sous les caresses du jeune homme et elle pouvait sentir l'humidité poindre entre ses cuisses.

« Alors, bébé, te voila convertis au Nutella ? » Miaula Jess alors que Sam empruntait le chemin du retour.

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé. » Souffla-t-il sans lever la tête, préférant la saveur de la peau sous ses lèvres. « Je crois qu'il va m'en falloir un peu plus. »

A cette perspective, un sourire radieux para les lèvres de Jess malgré qu'il ne puisse la voir. Mêlant les gestes à la parole, Sam s'écarta légèrement de la jeune femme, la laissant orpheline de ses baisers, et replongea son doigt dans le pot de chocolat. Dans une caresse légère il traça une onctueuse esquisse à l'intérieur des cuisses de Jess, deux lignes qui menaient irrémédiablement à l'ultime convoitise. Toujours aussi avide il recueilli le fruit de son travail, passant d'une cuisse à l'autre.

Lorsque Jess sentit le souffle chaud de son amant chatouiller son intimité, l'une de ses mains se crispa sur le drap, anticipant la suite des événements, mais Sam prenait son temps. Il semblait prendre un certain plaisir à la déguster tandis qu'elle se languissait. La plus petite terminaison nerveuse de son épiderme s'affolant sous les lèvres de son amant, elle frissonna soudainement.

« Sam… » Gémit-t-elle.

Le jeune homme ébaucha un sourire à l'impatience perçant dans la voix dans sa compagne. Délaissant la douceur de la peau de Jess, il remonta jusqu'à sa bouche, sa langue percevant les dernières sapidités du mélange de Nutella. A nouveau allongé sur elle, ses bras de chaque cotés de la jeune femme le soutenant, il embrassa tendrement ses lèvres. A leurs salives s'alliaient les notes sucrées de la pate à tartiner.

« Je suis conquis » Souffla-t-il en pressant légèrement son bassin contre celui de Jess, lui montrant à quel point il disait vrai.

Se cambrant légèrement à ce contact, en voulant encore plus, Jess afficha un sourire. « Tu m'en vois ravie »

Elle releva légèrement la tête, sa bouche venant à nouveau rencontrer celle de Sam. Délaissant la pate à tartiner, trouvant son intérêt dans la saveur naturelle de la peau de Jess, il entreprit un voyage à des endroits inexplorés jusque là. Les deux mamelons brunis d'excitation, surplombés de petites pointes durcis, lui sembla être une bonne destination. Lorsque sa bouche se referma sur l'un d'eux, sa main s'occupant délicatement de l'autre, la jeune femme lâcha une longue plainte de plaisir.

Alors que Sam cajolait avec attention ses deux monts semblant avoir été taillés pour ses mains, passant de l'un à l'autre pour leur infliger le même traitement, les mains de Jess partirent en quête à leur tour. Elle dû se tortiller légèrement pour atteindre son but mais parvint finalement à faire glisser le boxer que Sam portait, les mettant à égalité vestimentaire. Sans entraver sa tache il s'en débarrassa d'un battement de pied, l'envoyant à travers la pièce. Les gémissements de sa compagne lui parvenant comme le chant des anges l'incitèrent à poursuivre son chemin.

Dans une caresse aussi légère que les ailes d'un papillon, il laissa l'une de ses mains glisser sur le velouté de la peau de sa compagne, explorant son ventre, jusqu'à la barrière de sa féminité. Inconsciemment elle écarta les cuisses, s'ouvrant à ses doigts aventureux. Il titilla son petit bouton de chair gonflé, recueillant son gémissement dans sa bouche alors qu'elle se tordait dans ses bras. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses omoplates, meurtrissant la peau de Sam quand celui-ci fit jouer deux doigts en elle, son intrusion grandement facilité par l'humidité de la jeune femme, son pouce caressant toujours délicieusement son clitoris.

« Tu veux savoir ce qui est encore meilleur que le chocolat ? » Chuchota Sam en regardant le visage baigné de plaisir de Jess.

Cette dernière, les yeux clos et la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, sourit en devinant les pensées de son homme. « Il me tarde de le savoir. »

Elle sentit soudainement la fraicheur de la pièce l'envahir alors que le corps de son amant la quittait partiellement. Son grognement se transforma en une longue plainte lorsque, sans préavis, la langue de Sam vint frôler son clitoris avant de se montrer plus insistante, ses doigts s'agitant toujours en elle. Jess se cambra de plaisir en glissant sa main dans les cheveux brun de son amant pour le garder précieusement contre elle. Tandis qu'il taquinait délicatement son intimité, tantôt léchant et tantôt suçant, elle sentit un ouragan prendre vie au creux de son ventre.

« Oh mon dieu ! Sam ! » Haleta-t-elle

Le jeune homme releva un instant la tête du paradis où il se trouvait et regarda sa compagne, souriant intérieurement de la voir dans un état proche de la folie, avant de presser à nouveau sa bouche contre son sexe. Lorsqu'il sentit les muscles de la jeune femme se resserrer autour de ses doigts, il redoubla d'ardeur, la libérant de sa tourmente. Et Dieu qu'il était bon de la voir en pleine félicité, ses cris de plaisir se perdant dans la chambre.

« J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi bébé. » Implora-t-elle, sa voix encore tremblante de la jouissance qui venait de l'emporter.

Cédant aux suppliques de sa compagne, Sam remonta jusqu'à sa bouche et captura ses lèvres tandis qu'il guidait son membre à son entrée. D'une lenteur presque insoutenable il glissa dans l'antre chaud qu'elle lui offrait, la faisant sienne, et amorça un tendre va et vient. Enivré par les gémissements de Jess, il accéléra le rythme, les ongles de la jeune femme rongeant sa chair à chacun de ses coups de reins devenus plus violent. Il était un peu près certain d'en garder les stigmates pendant quelques jours mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Jess noua ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, voulant à cet instant que son corps se fonde en elle. Chaque coup de rein que Sam lui assenait la rapprochait indéniablement d'une deuxième délivrance. Le grognement qu'il lâcha l'avertit qu'il avait lui aussi dépassé le point de non-retour. Elle rejeta la tète en arrière lorsqu'il enlaça ses doigts aux siens et enfuit ses lèvres dans son cou, étouffant ses plaintes à son oreille. Alors que leurs gémissements se faisaient plus intenses, Sam retrouva les lèvres de sa compagne, accueillant son ultime cri dans sa bouche tandis que son intimité l'emprisonnait en de multiples spasmes.

Emportée dans un tourbillon infernal, elle l'entendit vaguement gémir avant qu'il ne se tende sur elle et que ses doigts se crispent douloureusement autour des siens tandis qu'il était à son tour transporté dans les méandres du plaisir. Pantelant, il retomba sur la jeune femme, se soutenant sur ses coudes. De ses mains il encadra le visage de sa compagne et le parsema de baisers, essayant entre deux de reprendre sa respiration.

Lorsque leurs deux cœurs reprirent un rythme régulier, Sam se retira soigneusement d'elle et roula sur le coté, l'entrainant contre lui, avant de réaliser leurs deux corps encore collant de chocolat.

« Je t'offre une douche ? » Proposa-t-il en souriant, déposant un baiser sur les cheveux de Jess

« Oui, sitôt que mes jambes pourront me porter. » Acquiesça la jeune femme avant d'enfuir son visage dans le torse de son amant en riant légèrement. « N'empêche que je suis un peu près certaine qu'à partir de maintenant tu aimes le chocolat »

Sam lâcha un rire amusé, ne pouvant contrer les paroles de sa compagne. « Et bien c'est sur que dorénavant je prévoirais un peu plus de réserve »

Ravie d'avoir reconverti son homme à la très célèbre pate à tartiner, Jess afficha un sourire triomphant en quittant la chaleur de ses bras pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Sam regarda ses deux jambes fuselées l'éloigner de lui dans un déhanchement gracieux avec la certitude qu'un jour elle le perdrait.

**Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et je vous invite à me donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Une fic Sam/Jo devrait suivre ( ben oui faut bien varier un peu^^) **


End file.
